gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Cathedral
The Liberty City Cathedral is a large cathedral located in the district of Bedford Point in east Staunton Island, Liberty City, in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description The cathedral is a large Christian place of worship in Bedford Point distinguished by its olden architecture, its pointed roofs and pinnacles, and masonry facade being its most apparent features. The Liberty City Cathedral resembles the iconic St. Patrick's Cathedral in New York City. Due to this close resemblance, it is possible that the Liberty City Cathedral was based upon the real-life St. Patrick's. The cathedral is implied to be Catholic, as Protestants do not practice confession; further implications towards it being a Catholic cathedral come from the burials of storyline characters in GTA Liberty City Stories who come from traditionally Catholic (Italian/Irish) backgrounds. The building has three identically designed frontages, each facing south, east and west. An interior of the cathedral is further included for the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition for use in missions (see Prominent roles). In GTA Liberty City Stories, a large cemetery (also known as the garden) exists as a corner plot next to the cathedral. As the game's storyline progresses, the cemetery is increasingly occupied by graves of certain characters which the player is responsible for killing, such as Paulie Sindacco and Vincenzo Cilli. It is revealed on Chatterbox on Liberty City Free Radio in GTA Liberty City Stories, however, that a lobby exists to have a large square concrete building (complete with state of the art electronic facilities) built over the cemetery as a counterbalance to the seemingly imposing cathedral. Indeed, this serves as a retcon for GTA III that explains why a large but stark concrete building exists next to the cathedral. The loss of the cemetery meant the cathedral in GTA III is left with only a thin strip of burial ground on the cathedral's north side. Prominent Roles In GTA III, the cathedral has no part in the game. However, it plays a bigger role in Liberty City Stories as Toni can access the Confessional missions for the priest who runs the church. When the player has completed all the Confessional missions the owner of the church is actually a reporter called Ned Burner, who later in the game, Toni kills. In GTA Advance, the film star Biff Rock use the cathedral as a set for his movie. Mission appearances Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * L.C. Confidential * The Passion of the Heist * Karmageddon * False Idols * Stop the Press * Morgue Party Resurrection Grand Theft Auto Advance * Scorned Lover Trivia * Right next to the cathedral there is a building with very similar ground entrance floor design to that of the original World Trade Center towers in New York City. * In GTA Advance, the cathedral is a bit different from the other versions (GTA III and Liberty City Stories). Gallery LibertyCityCathedral-GTAIII-EastEntrance.png|East side of the cathedral in GTA III. BedfordPointcathedral-GTA3-southside.jpg|South side of the cathedral in GTA III. BedfordPointcathedral-GTA3-northerncemetery.jpg|Northern cemetery in GTA III. LibertyCityCathedral-GTALCS-westside.jpg|The west side of the cathedral in GTA Liberty City Stories. Cemetary.jpg|The Liberty City Cemetery in GTA Liberty City Stories. Cathedral2_GTAA.png|South side in GTA Advance. Cathedral_GTAA.png|East side in GTA Advance. See Also * Columbus Cathedral and an unnamed Suffolk church in GTA IV. Category:Churches Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA III in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Staunton Island